


Abisaren belli

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Todos son mentiras e ilusiones para aparentar, un espejismo hecho de mentiras en el que Tony Stark vive constantemente.





	Abisaren belli

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Fanfic después de Far From Home, espero les guste.

Quentin tenía que admitir que le molestaba, que había algo dentro de él que irradiaba una furia tremenda por la situación. Deseaba cambiarla, deseaba mostrar al mundo la verdad tras la ilusión que se les presentaba.

De forma personal, siempre fue el maestro tras la imagen y los efectos especiales, tras la tecnología que te permitía ver y sentir lo que no estaba allí. Podría decirse que las mentiras y el pretender eran parte de él, un don natural, pero cuando se encontraba tras bambalinas, fuera de foco, y observaba a la dulce familia, quería saltar al centro y contar toda la verdad, desmoronar la imagen dulce, hacer que se cayera a pedazos.

Tony Stark quería mostrar su nueva vida, su nueva apariencia. Un padre de familia preocupado por el mundo, invirtiendo su dinero en mejoras. Dejar atrás la imagen del armamentista, del playboy egocéntrico de aventuras salvajes.

Los medios no podían encontrar nada para manchar su nueva imagen, y vaya que buscaron, Quentin lo sabía. Investigaron cualquier posible desliz del multimillonario, llegando a la conclusión que el amor de su familia llegó a cambiarlo.

La risa de Quentin era grande ante esa idea, porque en efecto Tony descubrió algo que lo ancló, algo a lo que serle fiel, pero no era su familia, no era su esposa Stephanie, no era su hijo Peter, ni su hija Morgan. Aunque podía repetir mil veces que era así.

La verdadera persona que podía mantener al genio controlado era él... Quentin Beck. No la estúpida idea de jugar a la casita. Tony necesitaba alguien que entendiera sus ideas, su necesidad de encerrarse en el trabajo, que comprendiera sus ideas más locas, y su visión, su increíble visión del futuro....y por supuesto necesitaba a alguien que se lo cogiera realmente duro contra su escritorio en la empresa.

Beck podía cumplir cada una de esas funciones sin problema, y en realidad lo hacía con demasiado gusto. Trabajar con él, hablar con él, tener sexo con él hasta hacer que gritara su nombre... Si, le gustaba.

Pero ocultarse era lo que ya no le agradaba, quería que todos supieran, que las nuevas ideas fluían con sus besos, que cada nuevo invento era resultado de noches en vela juntos en el taller. No quería ser uno de los colegas anónimos de Tony, porque él era mucho más que eso.

Se debatía entre su orgullo, y el enfermizo amor que sentía por Stark.

Por ello desquitaba sus ganas en el cuerpo de su amante, era su manera de darle problemas. Tony se lo repetía vez tras vez, que no dejara marcas, que nada de mordidas, que su esposa no se tragaría por siempre la mentira que era un torpe que siempre se golpeaba en el taller, pero a Quentin eso no le podía importar menos.

....

En esos momentos Tony era solo suyo, no existía la aburrida familia, ni su sosa esposa. Era sólo él comiéndole la boca y profanando su cuerpo.

Las manos de Anthony le despeinaban el cabello, sus piernas desnudas le rodeaban la cintura, sus labios se abrían recibiendo su lengua, de la misma forma que su interior lo hacía para recibir las fuertes embestidas.

Contra la pared, con Tony aferrado a su cuerpo, con su propia camisa sin botones tirada en el suelo, y el pantalón bajado a la altura de sus muslos junto a la ropa interior, solo lo suficiente para que su erección fuera liberada y le diera al otro el placer que tanto ansiaba.

Los dientes de Quentin se enterraban en los hombros, en las clavículas, chupaban debajo de ellas, y luego se prendía de los pezones, disfrutando los gemidos que podía causar en su amante.

Le hacía olvidarse de hasta su nombre, le daba justo la ilusión que quería tener; le desvanecía el mundo, para quedar sólo ellos.

Era un espejismo, y Beck lo sabía, una que se rompería cuando cada uno siguiera su camino a su hogar. Él a su departamento vacío, Tony Stark a su familia.

Se bromeaba diciendo que él era el hombre del misterio y el engaño por sus creaciones. Pero nadie engañaba mejor que Tony.

Se deslizaron hasta el suelo, lo hicieron contra el piso; duro, fuerte y salvaje. Las uñas rasgaron su espalda, le masturbó con delicadeza, con pausas hasta hacerlo suplicar, porque encontraba cosa más deliciosa, que tenerle suplicando, rogando...

Lo miró consumirse por el orgasmo, morir en el deleite con su nombre entre los labios. El alcanzó el éxtasis de la misma forma, con su esperma llenando el cuerpo que debía pertenecerle.

Se movieron a buscar una zona más confortable, se siguieron besando en ella cuando la encontraron, entre almohadas volvió a acariciarle, brindándole una nueva ilusión. Una dónde no era un cobarde, que aceptaba lo que tenían y lo que sentían: Dónde se amaban lento y con dulzura.

Quentin le brindaría a Tony todas las mentiras y espejismos que quisiera, pero en el fondo podía ver surgiendo la idea de destruir la más grande de todas, la que Tony creó para ocultarse tras ella. Revelaría quien era en realidad... y de paso quien era Quentin Beck, el amante de Tony Stark, su verdadero amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
